Villain Stephen Strange and His Obsession With Tony Stark
by Saige Shadows
Summary: Just a bunch of prompty oneshots that are partially based but 100% inspired by Tumblr IronStrange Posts. Rated T-M


**This is based on a Tumblr thread that I helped contribute to, props to incorrect-ironstrange and other ironstrange shippers for creating Villain!Stephen/ This is just a prompty oneshot. **

* * *

**Wreck**

Tony groaned as JARVIS lit up and pulled up a screen in front of him, showing him images of his nemesis ("At this point, he's just your grumpy boyfriend, Tony." Nat would say), Stephen Strange, Villain and Sorcerer Supreme, wreaking havoc on downtown Manhattan. He reminded Tony of those bad guys from those old cartoons, you know the ones that would rob banks and high-knee it out before the cops got there? Yeah, that was basically Stephen.

"FRIDAY?" Tony said, getting up.

"_Yes, Boss?" _

"Prepare Mark 50 for me."

"_Calibrating the nanotech now, Boss"_ FRIDAY replied. Tony just nodded and looked at the screen again.

If only Strange wasn't evil… Tony might've asked him out by now.

* * *

**Vicious**

"Oh, come on now, Tony! That's all you've got?" Stephen taunted, hovering in the air with that stupid cloak of his. Tony glowered behind his armor.

"I'll show you what I've got, Asshole!" Tony growled out, causing Stephen to smirk.

"Ooh goodie, can't wait!" Stephen cackled, wiggling his fingers flirtatiously at Tony. The said man just sneered and fired away at the magic user.

Stephen ducked and dodged around the shots, moving closer to Tony, until he was right in front of him; he grabbed Tony's forearms and grinned.

"Is it weird how turned on I am by how positively _vicious_ you are?"

* * *

**Possibilities**

Stephen lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling as he thought about Tony Stark. Oh Vishanti, did he want that man! He was unbelievably smart, and gorgeous, and so _fierce_ and _passionate_, and all Stephen wanted to do was push him up against the wall and fuck him silly. He couldn't though, not yet anyway, he had to wait for Tony to come to him. He had to sway him to his side. Until then…

He would daydream about the different possibilities of how to get Tony Stark to be his.

* * *

**Opera**

"You know I've never really liked the Opera." Tony jumped as someone spoke. He looked behind him to see Stephen in his private booth, smirking at him with that infuriating-ly attractive smirk of his.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his attire; dressed to the nines, Stephen Strange actually looked… classic and handsome. Tony grimaced at his thoughts, but he couldn't deny that Strange looked good enough to eat.

"How'd you get in here?" Tony asked, turning back to the portly Italian man on stage. He felt, more than saw, Strange take the seat next to him; their shoulders brushed together.

"Magic, obviously. Nobody would've let me in otherwise."

"Why are you here?"

"You. You're here and it'd be terrible to be late to a date, wouldn't you say?"

Tony ground his teeth together. "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

* * *

**Cardboard Cutouts**

"Stephen, do I want to know why you have this… this thing in the Sanctuary?" Mordo asked, looking at the cardboard cutout of Tony Stark that was just sitting there, staring. Mordo frowned, creeped out by the winking Tony.

"Because he's my husband and I love him and Wong gave it to me as a gift, that's why." Stephen replied, kissing the 'cheek' of the cutout. Mordo shivered in disgust.

"You've seriously have got to burn that thing." Mordo commented, stepping back from it.

Stephen looked at him strangely. "Are you creeped out by my husband, Mordo?"

"Just by that fucking cutout, yeah!" He said, gesturing to it wildly. Stephen cackled and used his magic to lift it in the air. Mordo yelped and scrambled away from him and it as Stephen made Tony chase him around.

Wong looked up from his book as he heard Stephen's manic laughter and shook his head, going back to his book on poisons and flowers.

* * *

**Pet Names**

Stephen looked at Mordo as Tony tried to shoot him again.

"You know," Stephen called out. "I think he really likes me!"

Mordo just stared at him incredulously. "Pay attention, Stephen! And stop fantasizing about your boy-toy!"

"But look at him!" Stephen gestured to Tony, who shot at him again, causing him to yelp and jump out of the way at the last second.

"Will you just die already, you piece of shit!" Tony yelled at him.

Stephen grinned widely. "Aw, pet names already?" He levitated pieces of pavement and chucked them at Tony. "I don't know if I'm ready for that level of commitment yet." He looked at Tony coyly.

"But then again… who am I kidding, yes I am!"

* * *

**Cuffs**

Tony grumbled under his breath as he snapped on the magic-binding cuffs onto Strange's hands; he tried to ignore the way that Stephen tried to hold his hand.

"Ooh, kinky." Stephen said, smirking as Tony stopped and stared at him. The billionaire snorted and tightened the cuffs.

"Ooh, tighter, Daddy!" Stephen moaned. Tony let go of his hands almost immediately.

"Will you shut up?" Tony yelled, partially embarrassed, partially annoyed.

Stephen just grinned wider. Tony put his hands on his hips and pointed to where Stephen was already sitting.

"You're staying in here."

Stephen cocked his brow and looked around the dark cell. "Sex Dungeon?"

Tony threw up his hands. "Fucking idiot!" He walked away, going back up the stairs to join his team.

"I love it when you play hard to get, Baby!" Stephen called out to him.

"SHU-UT U-UP!"

* * *

**Dates**

Tony gripped Stephen's hands tighter, trying to push the sorcerer off of him. Stephen chuckled at his failed attempt.

"So… are you free this Friday?"

"We're literally in the middle of a fight and you're asking me out?"

Stephen looked at him seriously. "Yes."

* * *

**Thinking About You**

The Avengers were standing in front of Stephen Strange's cell, interrogating the sorcerer; which was really getting them nowhere, since all the wizard could do was stare and talk about Tony.

"I think about you." Stephen said to Tony. "I mean, I masturbate to you all the time."

Tony and the Avengers stared at him like he was crazy.

"I have to admit, this isn't where I saw this interrogation going."


End file.
